The specific aims of the Bridges to the Future Program at Atlanta Metropolitan (AMC), Georgia Perimeter College (GPC), and Georgia State University (GSU) is to increase the number of underrepresented minority students in science from AMC and GPC who transfer to 4-year colleges. The intent is to increase the pool of students with BS degrees in science that may go on to earn higher degrees or engage in health related research. The goal will be achieved by providing an average of 65 AMC and GPC students extensive tutoring, advising, and mentoring each term. The project will assist these students to transfer to 4-year colleges. A minimum of 22 AMC and GPC students will conduct full-time research projects at GSU each of the project years. Students who opt to transfer to GSU will be provided the opportunity to participate in other special programs that will further enhance their chances of completing a BS degree and possible enrolling in graduate work. Progress of students who transfer to 4-year colleges will be monitored and assistance extend to them whenever necessary. Two AMC and GPC faculty will conduct full-time summer research at GSU each of the project years to further enhance collaborative efforts between faculty of the three institutions.